The Dice Expansion
The Dice Expansion is an expansion for every map of Ticket to Ride. A real copy is recommended, but is inadequate for Rails and Sails (see below). Components * 5 white die * 3 black die * 15 single route tokens * 15 double route tokens * Fancy Ticket to Ride die cup Setting up Same as the map you are playing on, but no train cards are used. Place the tokens along the table. Basic Rules On his turn, a player rolls all five Train dice. He may then re-roll any, all or none of them once, after which the result stands. A die has 2 single route faces, 2 double route faces, 1 wild face, and 1 station face. With his results, he can place a route. All routes are gray, it only matters whether it's a single or double route. In addition, the player may use any two unused dice to pick token(s) of his choice. These tokens each count as one space toward the claiming of a Route of the corresponding type (Single or Double). The tokens may be used at once (if claiming a Route) or later, but a player can never hold more than 3 tokens of any type. If a player starts his turn with 3, he cannot claim more this turn, even if he spends some. A player may freely discard some or all of his tokens at the end of his turn, to draw different ones later. Map Rules * Stations require 1, 2, or 3 station faces (or wilds) to claim. * After having rolled or re-rolled the Train dice, if a player decides to claim a Tunnel Route, he rolls the 3 Tunnel dice and, for each Tunnel symbol rolled, he must add 1 more Single/Double Route Train dice or token than normal to claim the Tunnel Route. If he cannot do that, he may not decide to take another action instead (i.e. he cannot Claim another Route or Draw Destination Tickets), and his turn ends. A player may not re-roll his Train Dice after having rolled the Tunnel Dice, even if he rolled his Train Dice only once. * Ferries act like normal, requiring a wild to claim. * In Switzerland, Nordic, and the UK maps, only 4 die are rolled per turn. * Any routes higher than 8 are officially unclaimable. * In Asia, tokens are shared instead of train cards. The numbered tunnels act as if they were normal ones. * In The Heart of Africa, routes are still gray. When doubling routes, use the colors as normal. * Due to the high amount of double routes in Nederland, single track dice represent Red, Orange, Yellow, and Black, while double track represents Blue, Green, Pink, and White. Grays act as normal. * In United Kingdom, for every station rolled at the end of a turn, you may roll a tunnel die. For each tunnel face, you get one locomotive which you can spend right then. Technologies with a price of 4 or higher are now worth 3, and techs worth 3 are 2 now. The "Water Tender" technology lets you roll 5 die a turn. * In Rails and Sails, 5 extra die and some coins (10 representing harbors and 15 representing double and single ships respectively) are recommended. 1 and 2 represent a single ship line, 3 and 4 represent double ship lines, 5 represents a wild, and 6 represents a harbor. A player mixes and matches what 5 die he will roll on his turn. Ships are played as normal. A player may have up to four tokens. To claim a harbor, you need 2 harbor tokens, a ship, and a rail token. Category:Map Expansions